


‘cause his hands fit like my t-shirt

by Hikary



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Kiss, M/M, OT3, OTFree, Pre-OT3, Repost from EFP, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Prima dei baci nella stanza di Mako, nel suo letto grande e accogliente, prima delle carezze e delle dita intrecciate a bordo vasca nel bagno di Haru, aveva fatto molte cose senza conoscerne il significato.Forse rubare la maglia era stata solo la prima di una lunga serie.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	‘cause his hands fit like my t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Repostare vecchie fic in quarantena is the new black.
> 
> Makoto & Haru sono la mia grandissima e supremissima (?) OTP di Free! e il solo leggere di Haru che sta con altri mi ha sempre fatta stare malissimo.  
> ...  
> ...però ho sempre letto le MakoRin e ho sempre shippato ABBESTIA l'OT3, quasi più della MakoHaru (anche se Rin ormai é un uomo sposato).
> 
>  **Note originali**  
>  _Citazioni_ : One Direction per il titolo (Over again), Liir che palpa il culo a Trism ma poi mi sono resa conto che avevano tipo 10 anni all’epoca >.< , mio fratello.  
> Se Aika non è morta leggendola, ho buone speranze che sia fruibile anche per chiunque altro passi di qua :)

« Un giorno mi spiegherai come fai a vincere sempre tu! »  
  
La voce di Makoto arriva dalla cucina, dove è sicuramente intento a fare ordine di nascosto, prima che Haruka gli imponga il suo aiuto andando a piazzarsi davanti al lavandino con uno strofinaccio in mano. Fa sempre così Makoto, come se lui potesse ancora essere considerato un ospite in quella casa; dei suoi quindici anni di vita, Haruka ne ha vissuti non più di tre senza avere il suo migliore amico accanto e, per sua fortuna, proprio i tre di cui non può avere grandi ricordi.  
Stasera, tuttavia, Haruka lo lascia fare. E’ rimasto sul divano così come Makoto l’ha lasciato, il joypad penzolante nella mano destra e lo sguardo assorto. Indossa la solita maglia arancione – _più o meno -_ , la vecchia uniforme da lavoro del signor Tachibana che a Mako piace usare come pigiama. E’ ancora un poco grande per Makoto, eppure Haruka, ogni volta che gliela vede addosso, prova uno strano senso di ammirazione nei confronti del suo migliore amico; perché se a Mako quella maglia sta giusto un po’ abbondante, a lui – Haru – sfiora i polpacci e le spalle sono così larghe che rischia di perderla ad ogni passo. Il confronto non lo mette affatto a disagio, al contrario: in un modo contorto, su cui Haruka preferisce non indagare, lo fa sentire _bene_.  
Forse anche per questo rubargli quella maglia è diventata un’abitudine.  
  
Com’era cominciata, poi?  
Ah, giusto: _Rin_.  
Haruka se la ricorda benissimo, la sera in cui anche Rin e Nagisa si erano fermati a dormire da Makoto, per la prima volta. Mako aveva generosamente distribuito i suoi pigiami agli amici e, alla fine, era venuto fuori che lui non aveva niente da mettersi. Così si era precipitato a scavare tra i vestiti del padre, riemergendo con indosso la maglia color arancio – _più o meno_ – stropicciata e ancora impregnata dell’odore di chiuso, che all’epoca gli arrivava al ginocchio.  
  
« Che ne pensate? Potrebbe essere tipo… una… » Makoto era arrossito sotto gli sguardi perplessi degli altri tre « … _vestaglia?_ »  
  
Proprio allora, precedendo tutti, Rin aveva parlato.  
  
« E’ perfetta Mako! » e così dicendo aveva schioccato la lingua e sorriso.  
  
Haruka era rimasto per un attimo interdetto. Avrebbe voluto dire che, in realtà, nonostante fosse troppo lunga come maglia era comunque troppo corta per essere una vestaglia – prova ne era che riusciva ad intravedere i boxer verdi dell’amico ogni tre passi che faceva. Per di più gli cascava di continuo una spalla o l’altra, perché la sua schiena non era larga a sufficienza. Non capiva per quale motivo Rin avesse sentito il bisogno d’inventare una bugia tanto stupida – _Mako era buffo, buffissimo con quella cosa addosso, lo faceva sembrare qualcosa di minuto ed indifeso, di cui doversi prendere cura._ A che scopo?  
Quando Makoto aveva sorriso a sua volta, sospirando di sollievo, Haruka si era ritrovato a sistemare quella spalla cascante non appena vedeva la pelle di Makoto fare capolino, per il resto della serata, come se non avesse mai fatto altro in vita sua  
  
« Haru, metti via quel joypad, per stasera ne ho prese abbastanza! » scherza Makoto e la sua voce, improvvisamente vicina, coglie Haruka di sorpresa. « Scusa Haru, pensavo mi avessi sentito entrare. » aggiunge subito, con una leggera nota di apprensione nel tono, che a lui non sfugge.  
  
Fino a qualche tempo fa, prima di ogni altra cosa, Haruka avrebbe sentito il suo odore invadere la stanza e scuoterlo all’istante, ma ora accade sempre più raramente. C’è sempre qualcosa di Makoto attorno ad Haru – adesso è la maglia che indossa e si accorge di avere la bocca premuta sulla stoffa della spalla, chissà da quanto - e si è abituato a sentirlo ovunque, costantemente. _A volte pensa che gli sia rimasto attaccato addosso, che Makoto abbia trovato un modo per tenerlo stretto anche quando non può toccarlo._ Haruka alza gli occhi e lo osserva per un po’, mentre prende posto sul divano accanto a lui.  
  
« A che pensi, Haru-chan? »  


Una volta, Haru era solito prendere la famosa maglia e poi guardare Makoto con aria interrogativa, come per domandargli il permesso. Lo faceva anche davanti a Rin – _anche se Rin lo prendeva in giro_. “Cosa credi, che ti direbbe di no?”

Poi, quel pomeriggio in cui pioveva a dirotto, mentre osservava curioso i segni violacei sul collo di Makoto quasi con _orgoglio_ – avevano un colore bello e familiare, che gli ricordava il blu dell’oceano – gli era venuta in mente una cosa.  
  
« Ho baciato Rin. » aveva detto, guardando Makoto dritto negli occhi.  
  
Quello che intendeva dire, in realtà, era che il loro bacio – con tutti quelli che erano seguiti – non era stato il primo, _“ la prima volta è stato con Rin”._ Haruka ricordava con esattezza le poche volte in cui aveva avuto davvero paura; in quel momento, per un attimo, il terrore di aver sbagliato tutto lo aveva assalito. Perché non sapeva spiegarsi, come suo solito, non sapeva che farsene delle parole per esprimere un concetto che a malapena riusciva a pensare. Era rimasto lì a sgranare gli occhi, immobile sul bordo del letto, guardando Makoto arrossire sempre di più.  
  
« … _anche io_. » aveva sussurrato allora Makoto, senza guardarlo.  
  
Haruka ci aveva messo un po’ a capire cosa intendesse; ridicolo, se pensava che Makoto stava cercando di usare il suo stesso linguaggio per aiutarlo. Le dita di Makoto si erano chiuse attorno ad un angolo della sua – _loro?_ – maglia in cui Haru pareva sprofondare e aveva tirato un poco, fino a che Haru non si era abbandonato contro di lui _._ Makoto gli accarezzava i capelli e ancora una volta Haruka era stupito di come fosse lui l’unico dei tre a non capire proprio nulla, di persone e relazioni.  
Capiva altre cose, però, perché la scia di baci che aveva tracciato sotto la t-shirt appena sollevata di Makoto la ricordava ancora benissimo e avrebbe potuto disegnarla a distanza di anni. E benché Rin non fosse più lì a ridere di lui da un pezzo, Haru aveva smesso di chiedere il permesso per rubare la maglia come per qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
  
« L’odore… » bisbiglia Haruka.  
  
Makoto aggrotta la fronte, senza perdere il sorriso.  
  
« Ha un buon odore, la _tua_ maglia… »  
  
Ora Makoto sta ridendo.  
  
« È quello che penso anche io, le poche volte che ho il privilegio d’indossarla. » e d’un tratta il sorriso di Makoto diventa _quel sorriso_ , un po’ sghembo, altrettanto affettuoso, ma in un modo che non si azzarderebbe mai a condividere con altri.  
  
Haru alza lo sguardo, sorpreso dalla risposta e dai modi del ragazzo. Come faccia Makoto a sapere che anche lui è di buonumore, che ha solo voglia di abbandonarsi contro il suo petto e ridere per qualche sciocchezza, per lui rimane e rimarrà sempre un mistero; nemmeno Haruka stesso ne era certo, fino ad una manciata di secondi fa.  
Makoto _sa_ le cose, ecco tutto.  
Le ha sempre sapute e lui non può spiegarselo se non accettandolo in quanto _così, semplicemente perfetto, il suo Mako-chan_. Ora che ci pensa, perfino Rin è più bravo di lui in queste cose; certo, a lui piace farle morire dal ridere o infuriare, le persone, non conosce mezze misure. Eppure anche per fare questo devi sapere come funzionano gli esseri umani.  
  
« Haru-chan è così pensieroso stasera. » lo rimprovera dolcemente Makoto.  
  
Haruka fa un sospiro. Le sue braccia circondano Makoto, lo attirano a sé mentre la sua bocca va a sfiorargli le labbra. E’ a malapena l’idea di un bacio, ma Haruka sa che servirà al suo scopo: far capire a Makoto le cose che gli direbbe – _resta, ti voglio, **grazie**_ \- se solo fosse in grado. Ci sono tanti piccoli gesti che ha imparato da Makoto quando sono insieme, loro due soli. _E Makoto dove li avrà mai imparati?_  
Prima dei baci nella stanza di Mako, nel suo letto grande e accogliente, prima delle carezze e delle dita intrecciate a bordo vasca nel bagno di Haru, aveva fatto molte cose senza conoscerne il significato.  
Forse rubare la maglia era stata solo la prima di una lunga serie.  
  
« Mako… »  
  
E ancora una volta la sua domanda – qualunque fosse – annega nel suono di quelle due sillabe vicine. La verità è che, dopotutto, ad Haruka _non importa_ ; non gli importa di andare oltre, di conoscere il mondo al di fuori delle braccia che lo circondano, di capire. Tutto ciò di cui gli importi è già lì, _è lì da sempre_ , e sa dagli un nome – _Makoto_. Haruka sa in quale punto esatto del collo mordere per strappargli un gemito più forte degli altri o quanto spazio debba esserci tra le proprie cosce perché la mano di Makoto possa insinuarsi tra di esse senza difficoltà.  
Nessuna sensazione è pari al non sapere, anzi, al _non domandarsi più_ se la maglia che indossa Haru sia di Makoto e perché Haru indossi quella maglia, se é di Makoto. È quella sensazione che Haru inizia ad associare all’amore – _come nuotare a stile libero pur essendo parte di una squadra, come sentirsi più libero di prima proprio ora che è_ suo.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note originali**  
>  Però sul serio, se non avessi iniziato ad immagine Rin nei panni di Liir mentre Makoto saltella con il fondoschiena al vento, tutto ciò non sarebbe mai venuto al mondo. non leggete Wicked che vi famale e sopratutto non guardate Free! pensando a Wicked


End file.
